What's the time? You know i'll be there
by Chick1966
Summary: "Tell me what time and i'll run across the world just to be your shoulder to cry on". Basically a bunch of one shots of the whole entire Curtis family being there for each other and hoping each other in their time of need, along with the rtis centric. As they laugh cry, experience tragedies, and have fun they will have each other.
1. Chapter 1

The Curtis's were sitting in the living room spending quality family time together. Darry and Soda were playing cards while their parents sat curled up in the couch together whispering sweet nothings to each other.  
"Ha, got you now," shouted soda as he landed down an ace.  
"Ha-ha I don't think so , Pepsi-cola". Darryl said as he looked over at his oldest son.  
True enough, Darry laid down a full house.  
Mrs. Curtis just looked around grinning. She felt happy, but not complete as she realized her youngest was still missing.  
"Did Pony happen to come home yet, by any chance?" She asked in her sweet melodic voice.  
"He should've been home a few minutes ago". Darryl looked worried for his baby.  
Just then the door bursts open. In came Johnny with Two-bit Matthews behind him carrying an unconscious Ponyboy with only Two bits jacket on.  
"A little help here?" asked Two-bit.  
In an instant Mrs. Curtis jumped up.

"What happened?"  
"Well Ponyboy wasn't feeling good during the movie so we decided to take him home. Then he puked so we just gave him two bits jacket to wear.  
Mrs. Curtis felt her son's forehead after he was placed on the couch.  
"He's hot". She looked over at her other two sons and noticed their facial expressions. They were serious and grim looking as they kept their eyes trained on their baby brother.  
"Soda start the bath. We got to get this puked cleaned off of him. Not hot, just comfortingly warm. Darry make some chicken soup please".  
Like that, everyone got to action.  
Mr. And Mrs. Curtis started stripping the big jacket and Ponyboy's boxers off of him, along with his socks until he was bare butt naked.  
To his family it wasn't a big deal, but to Ponyboy it'd be the embarrassment of a life time. His family, even the gang, has seen him naked a decent # of times before.  
The auburn haired boy was always self conscious as he complained that he didn't look manly enough yet, with his wide hips, firm thighs, and little curves. The gang would sometimes make jokes about his figure. Mrs. Curtis assures him that he'll grow up big and strong, just like his father and siblings.  
Mr. Curtis gave his son to his second oldest as he stripped to his boxers and climbed in. Soda carefully handed Ponyboy to their dad as he kept Ponyboy's head above water. Soda got a rag and started washing Ponyboy as their dad gently started cleaning Ponyboy's hair or rubbing Ponyboy's arms whenever he would groan, sshing him softly.  
"Will he be alright dad?" It pained Darryl to see him his happy go lucky son so sad and upset.  
"He'll be fine son".  
They got Ponyboy dressed and their dad carried him to their room.  
Mrs. Curtis just got done making the bed. Ponyboy was placed on the bed as he rested.

Mrs. Curtis kissed her son on the cheek.

"Goodnight baby, I love you".

Darryl kissed his son on the forehead.

"Get well soon champ". He smiled and left the room. In his sleep Ponyboy smiled as he knew his parents and brothers were keeping him safe.


	2. Nightmares and Molesters

Darry and Sodapop say at the kitchen table eating away at chicken while they're parents were making their own plates.

"Slow down champ, you're gonna choke," Mr. Curtis said as he ate and watched his kids eat. Mrs.Curtis just let out a soft chuckle as she watched her family affectionately. She put the glass cup of tea to her lips and drank.

Ponyboy decided to go to sleep early since he was tired. Little did they know, 13 year old pony boy was having a nightmare in his room. Events of the day plagued his mind. A grown man pulling him into an ally and-

"Stop, stop it please. I don't want that, I'm sorry". The terrors were coming on harder now. The sobs were getting louder and louder. Not loud enough for his family to hear yet. His body trembled. His breathing came in gasp. Ponyboy tried desperately to hold on to the agonizing scream that tore out of his throat. It was like something beastly sawing from deep inside him.

The agonized wail that ripped from deep within him became almost insane as it transformed into gut wrenching sobs of pain and hurt. He put his hands to his chest, as if that would stop the pain.

Out in the living room the Curtis's were still eating dinner when a bloodcurdling wail echoed throughout the house. Just like a gun went off everyone stopped what they were doing and sprung to action as they took off to his bedroom.

Mrs Curtis was there first as she cradled her son's face in comfort. She hated to see her son in so much pain and hurt. Mr. Curtis was moving his son's hair out of his clammy face. He knelt down by ponyboys ear whispering sweet nothing in his ear. Telling him that's he's fine and how much he loves him. Telling him that he's surrounded by his family. Ponyboys gut wrenching sobs and tears from deep inside him made him jerk spasmodic as if in pain.

"It's okay, we got you". Darry was rubbing his leg as he hushed him softly. Sodapop was holding his brothers hand while keeping his other one on his heart, keeping track of his heart rate and breathing.

Pony slowly calmed down from his hysterics as he slowly woke up.

"There you go, baby," he heard his mother say. "Wake up now". He threw his arms around his mother's

neck as he started to sob again.

"Easy little colt. Don't get yourself worked up again," his father said gently as he rubbed his son's back.

"What was the dream about pone?" asked Soda.

Ponyboy took a deep breath and told them about the man. About what he did and what he wanted to do to him, but Ponyboy got away in time.

They were beyond angry. That was a time a Curtis hurricane in Tulsa has been set.

The next day the molester was hog times in front of the police station with two teens leaving the scene, fist pounding.

**He was not raped, just touched. Review. Ask me what one shot you want me to write and I'll let you know. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Curtiss's were all in their warm comfy house, barricaded safe inside away from the cold air.

Ponyboy was sitting on the kitchen counter strumming his guitar softly while singing, almost whispering with his eyes clothes. A content smile on his face.

His mom was sitting on a chair by him, seemingly mimicking Ponyboy's lip movements.

Outside in the living room was where the rest of the gang was, playing poker with Mr. Curtis.

"Two bit stop cheating," warned Dally.

"I'm not cheating Dal. It's called skill. Helps me beat my sister every time," countered Two-bit as he laid down a full house.

"Besides that's Soda's job". Steve stuffed a few chips in his mouth as he began to deal out the cards again.

Soda threw his buddy a glare as he got into it with Steve, Dally, and Two-bit. Johnny let out a chuckle as he watched his friends in contempt.

His four friends bickering and Darry and Darryl talking about Darry's big game coming up. Standing at 6ft, Darry was almost the same height as his dad, who stood about 6"3. Johnny got up in search of his best friend and Ileana. Johnny walked in the kitchen to see the two Curtiss's swaying back in forth in time to the strum of the guitar singing softly. Singing so softly that he couldn't even hear. Ponyboy was always so secretive about his musical abilities as Ileana had no problem singing in front of her family.

Johnny tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"What are you singing"?

"A song". Pony grinned at his friend, green eyes twinkling.

"I know that smartass. I can't hear you sing louder".

Pony bit his lip and looked out in the living room, then turned to his mom.

Ileana gave her son a smug smile and raised an elegant eyebrow.

He turned back to his friend.

"Don't worry about them. Just go".

Ponyboy gulped and started to play, hoping his mom would catch his drift and sing too.

Ponyboy started off. Johnny was feeling nervous and excited since he hasn't really heard his friend actually song before. He hoped it was good.

(_**Ponyboy/**__**Illeana**__**/**__both)_

_**I like being independent  
Not so much of an investment  
No one to tell me what to do  
I like being by myself  
Don't gotta entertain anybody else  
No one to answer to**_

Ileana started to join in with her song. As they continued playing the noise in the living room gradually slowed.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Steve.

"Shh" Dally shushed him. The gang heard a high pitched voice and a deeper voice, but not that much deep sing.

The gang filed into the kitchen to see what was going on. Dally, Steve, and Twobit sat at the table while soda leaned against the fridge while smirking. Darry was sending his brother a reassuring grin when he looked up. Darryl gazed at his wife and son in amazement and love.  
_**But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold**_

_**Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
I will love you till the end**_  
_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done looking', for my future someone  
Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now  
Dear no one, this is your love song_

As the song was nearing the end their voices got naturally loud.

Two-bit had a grin on his face as he tapped his foot. Ponyboy was still nervous, but he managed. Sing first. He could vomit later. Ponyboy strummed the last chord as it rang throughout the house.

Whistles, cat calls, and applause filled the house. Ponyboy blushed and covered his face when he set his guitar down. Soda chuckled and wrapped his arms around his baby brother while telling him how lucky he was to have a great voice. Pony grinned and Soda kissed the top of his head.

"You sounded beautiful Ma". Soda gave his mom a hug. Darryl gave his son a gentle but firm hug telling him how proud he was of him. Pony's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. After the compliments were over, the gang sang songs throughout the night. Darryl gave his wife a kiss and congratulated her.

"Way to go little buddy".

"Thanks Dar".

"Everyone, 99 bottles of milk on the wall!"

"Shut up Two-bit," said Dally. His ice blue eyes looked at Two-bit in astonishment as their argument escalated over song choices. Ponyboy looked at his family and thought about how lucky he was to have them.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it. Review. The first one to review gets to tell me what one shot they would like in this story and I'll do, no questions asked. As long as it fits in the summary of this story. Any character in the C family or gang. The song dear no one by Tori Kelly. I just discovered her today. Check out the song please. Love you guys.**

**Chick1966** **out**


End file.
